The Siren
by TheGirlThatHides
Summary: Lilith Had A normal life till "He" came. He stepped all over her reality and everyone else just makes it stranger. I am not good at summaries. Do note if you read im not one of those people who enjoy seperating paragraphs much. RATED T for safety of my paranoia. PLEASE read thanks.
1. Chapter 1 Me and My Life

**I DONT OWN- PJO Or any Heroes Of Olympus Characters. And The little Hulk Refrence XD Also Dont own Any of the songs lilith mentions**

**I OWN-Lilith Josie Kyle and everyone else thats NOT in PJO Thanks For Reading**

**My Summary sucked but hey this is a good story.**

Chapter 1 Me and My Life

It all started on a Wendsday at around 8 am and I was heading to my first class of the day horray (If you can't tell thats sarcasm). Anyways my name is Lilith and my life kinda had some weird twists this weekend which in fact I really didnt like these "unexpected" twists but let me get back on to what I was saying I was walking in the halls and I bumped into my friend Josie and I really wasn't in the mood for talking, if I was late was going to give me a detention and I wouldn't be able to serve it if so. So I wasn't wanting to chat but she had to have forced a conversation. "Hey Lilith" said Josie "Oh hey Josie what's up" I tried to sound the least bit interested in what she was going to say shes one of the lucky people who I talk to and still annoy me yet I havent punched her or kicked her or anything like that. "Oh nothing Im just LIKE TOTALLY SIKED CAUSE LIKE THERES A NEW HOTTY IN SCHOOL EEK!" and thats when I almost lost my eardrum and she almost lost her mouth "Ohh really" I tried to sound nice after that blast of loudness. _Do you know what his name is, what he look like _I thought as she went on about people who saw him in the office. Then I had to do what I usally did when she talked to much I pulled her up to some locker grab her by the shirt and lifted her up at least 2 feet from the ground. "WHATS HIS NAME GOD DARNIT!" I yelled at her (If you havent noticed this yet I have anger issues and im not going to share any details on that) "Oh his name is Nico" she finally spilled as if the lifting her to the lockers was nothing "Nico what...?" I knew some Nico's back in my day. "Nico Di Angelo if I'm correct, but the office aid thought he was like total goth punk and stuff so they didn't like him but I havent seen him myself." See I knew it "Aren't you going be late for class." Oh God I thought I dropped Josie and ran as fast as I could which wasn't a wise idea "Hey You STOP RIGHT THERE!" I just ignored and ran I didnt need a detention at least not today. When I got there I noticed something extremly odd the door was closed so of course and unusally I had to knock so I did. A taller 12th grade boy answered the door I knew who he was the first year in I had a crush on him but im in 10th and its late in the year so I gave up "Hi Jake" I managed to get that through and pointed inside. "Can I come in?" He stood there looked at me and nodded "Hi " I said trying not to sound peeved but I turned to see who she was talking to, to think that me and Josie were just talking about him. It was him the noobie "I told a Thousand times Simon" "Its Jake" "Whatever same thing I have told you this I do not want some loud aggresive punk playing music hooligan in my class! I already have one" Ms Bames didnt notice that I was there and I knew she was talking about me. I loved the way she so appreciated. (Insert sarcasm somewhere in that sentence). But when I saw him I almost felt my knees buckling and he stared at me for a long time. He had longish shaggy black hair his skin was at a pale color and he looked at me like I was an angel that fell from sky. After a short moment I averted my eyes from him and contiued talking to .

When I saw her I didnt think it was her I was having to come find. Her silk red hair fell off on her back she wore black combat boots with some gold spikes and some worn pair of skinnys and a kitten shirt I didnt know what I got myself into, my father was the one who set this up. It had only been 2 weeks since Hades sent me on this "special" quest. All because of some stupid lengend he thinks is coming true and it "involves him and Poseidon blah blah blah". I didnt want to do it but he told me I was the only one he trusted to do this quest and this "girl" was very special when I came to what she was. I kept asking myself why not Percy or Annebeth or even like Clarisse why in gods name me. Maybe cause I was his son. I tried to break an akwardness when the teacher called me a holligan "Im looking at one right now." I muttered. The girl sat in the desk next to me and she breifly said "Hi im Lilith you must be Nico." Howd she find out what my name was? She pushed back a lock of her in her eyes. _She's cute _I thought at that instence I was about to slap myself for thinking that. So long story short the teacher took me in due to special request from my "father" who was mimiced by a fury because he was busy dealing with certain things.

He was a hotty no offense to like any other cute guy I've met. I sat in the desk next to him and said my usual to any noobie at school "Hi im Lilith you must be Nico?" It was intended to be a question yet he didnt seem to answer he just stared at the desk and ignored me. I huffed and was about to move when I noticed something, most guys may usually generate heat from there body but Nico was like generating ice cubes from his hands. He looked at me like I was an alien. "Have you studied Greek mythology yet?" he asked me like I was a person who paided attention to what this crazy blind teacher taught I just fell aslepp in her class till the bell rang my answer was "Uh...well...um..." it then got really akward. "You fall asleep in her class dont you?" Well she was my only blind teacher and she had really bad hearing so of course I fell asleep in her class. "Um...yea shes kinda..." I waved my hand in front of my eyes to represent that she was a blind techer he just said "Oh" he sighed when she had finally finished arguing that he was to not be in her class but she had to keep him "special" request from his father and she knew she couldnt argue with that. So what was done was done. I was in class and I mostly just stared at things I spaced out a few times. But it was really boring on my end I dont know if any one had fun in class. After a while my back was starting to ache and finally the bell had rang thank god I spoke with Nico and looked at his schedule he had the same classes as me luckily I told him I would show him to the next classes but I really had to see what was going on with my back. While I was in the bathroom I texted Josie to come help me check out my back. She would think I was weird but best friends do things really weird for each other no matter what so I knew she would come.

I have to admit I didnt expect a text from Lilith during class it said.

**"meet me at the bathroom NOW!"**

So I asked Mr. Banner (Hulk reference there) if I could go to the bathroom "Dont take long Miss Meloes" I hated my last name totally didnt fit my name I HATED it. I was walking to the bathroom when I saw a cute guy in front of it. I cant help myself but to tease at boys its my nature "Hey Cutie what are you up to?" He clearly didnt no I was talking to him suddenly I heard the loudest scream come from the bathroom and so did the boy .

"AHHHHHHHHH!" It hurt so much I fell to the ground weeping with half a shirt on covering my chest. Josie and Nico barged in they just stared like I was an alien I looked at what they were staring at I had sprouted wings from my I was an alien.

"Holy cow!" I said after seeing what happened she stared at me with the face of a pained angel. The girl who called me a "Cutie" just stared and was frozen "Uhhhh...Lil..you... have wings..." "No Flippin DUH Josie, and Nico why are you in here I have like half a shirt on whats going on with me." She Pouted and started to weep. She had so many questions that I didnt and couldnt answer. From what I got in the conversation the girl next to me was Josie and she was friends with Lilith and if I was correct Josie can see through the Mist which ment she was probably a demigod like me but this was very odd having 2 dangerous people in the same area especially the same school and no monsters. I could sense something strong and powerful around though.

"Can you help me up" I asked hoping they both would help with whatever was going on. _Lilith what have you gotten yourself into._ I wanted to slap myslef for everything I ever did wrong but out of all thing WHY WINGS HMM GOD WHY WINGS. Nico had asked the strangest thing to do "Follow me and Hide your wings we need to leave NOW!" I didnt want to go anywhere with that boy but I had to I had nowhere to go and if I went to class they would like call 911 on me. Nico led us to a really dark place I couldn't see anything then he told us "Close your eyes this might be dangerous for you two" I did what I was told and suddenly I was pushed into a wall but I didnt get hurt. It was cold for a slight second and there was darkness out of nowhere. I opened my eyes to see a nice breezy afternoon and a Huge Tree with a shining gold wool on it suddenly Josie came out of the shadow and so did Nico and then I heard a voice and I did the unexpected on the sight of them looking at me I fainted to the ground and all went dark. I slowy closed my eyes as I did I saw someone staring at us and catching me all I saw were his green/blue eyes before I fainted.

"Well well well if it wasnt a certain cousin of mine" Percy said. After Lilith looked back she fainted and Percy caught her.

After a While...

"I dont want to sound rude but your friend weighs alot Miss uhhh whats your name...?" Josie replied in a soft voice "Josie" She kept staring at the floor as me and Percy walked carring Lilith he couldnt hold her on His back or carry her she was extremely heavy even for me. "So Josie does your friend have a name and is she in a coma?" Percy loved to tease new people that came to camp it was his thing "Uhhh...Yea Lilith and I dont think so but do you know why she has Ummm wings?" Percy could now probably tell why I brought her along. Josie saw through the Mist and was able to come through the border meaning she was a demigod "Josie do you have a step mom or dad?" She chose not to reply to my question until we made it to the infermary and Percy informed Chiron we had a "special" guest pass out on the border. When he walked in and saw me he looked like he saw a bomb go off. "So Mr. Di Angelo this is why you were gone, finding the Siren was your quest from your father Ey?" I couldnt stand Chiron sometimes he thought I caused so much trouble in camp when I only did a few things to peeve people of for example I swear to the gods I didnt make out with any daughters from the Aphordite cabin she was the one who walked up to me and pushed me against the tree I when I pranked Clarisse when she "accidentally" taken my clothes from the washroom in THE HADES CABIN I mean really just really its my cabin. But yeah I didnt get in much trouble...okay fine maybe I did but so this was my quest from Hades I had to take full responsibilty for it.

"Yes Chiron thats why I was gone and I even brought a demigod as well so please dont punish me." I tried to look scared and partly I was I didnt want to clean dishes with harpies or anything that would be bad. "My dear boy why would I punish you It was only a quest and you did what you were told correct?" It didnt even sound like a question "I guess Chiron but shes passed out what do I do Just sit and wait here?" "If you feel you must be here when she wakes up yes but do you know her name so that I may know." "Its Lilith and im Josie." She blurted out. "Well im Percy Jackson this is Chiron and Nico And if I am correct anytime soon your godly parent should claim you so I would love to show you around even though it's like..." He picked up a clock and quitely whistled " Chiron Shouldnt you be asleep" "Boy your are implying that I should be asleep what about you Percy why were you up hmm." Percy just suddenly got up and walked at the door as fast as possible. "He will be punished later other than that Nico if you would like stay here with The Siren I will show Josie around around."

I woke up with a start at least I thought I woke up, I sat straight up as if I had a nightmare when I really didnt. I looked around and saw the place I was in was empty, then I heard the door and squited my eyes to see a blond girl walk up to my bed until she noticed I was awake " Oh My Gods your awake your ALIVE OH MY GODS! I have to go tell Chiron and Percy and Nico and your Friend!" She seemed a little to exicited " Wait whats your name?" She ran out the door before I can hear her full name all I caught was Anna or Anne. I slumped in the bed waiting for people to stare at me and give me attention even though I didnt like being center of attention. As if I had jinxed it 10 seconds of people came barreling in to see me. Some had given me looks and whispered at others I felt so sick and as if I was heavily drugged "So the Siren Lives!" Said some guy with either really black hair that it was purple or dark purple-ish hair "Ouch Ouch Ouch!" as he made his way to speak with me and so did a man who I think from greek myths was called a centaur I could be wrong about that? The one person I hoped to see was Nico or Josie but I just saw a lot of people crowd in. "Yo Give The Chick some space" I heard some dude with blond hair yell at everyone he winked at me as if he were flirting with me. I felt a sick wave come over me when I saw a boy with black hair and those eyes a saw before I passed out he walked up to me "Hi there your names Lilith Right?" and my answer wasnt one of the greatest. "Am I Dead?" he gave me a smirk and shook his head "Where am I then and Who are you?" the centuar answered the question I had asked "Your in camp dear and he is Percy I am Chiron and this is Mr.D" "Oh but wheres my friend and Nico" then a muffled voice came from one of the bed next to me "Im right here trying to nap" He yawned as if that explained it all. "You waited for me to wake up?" "We all did when the most important thing in this camp had been annouced past out in an infermary bed" Percy had commented "Im Not A THING!" I had yelled. Then he pointed at my yes wings so that wasnt a dream I had in the bathroom at school. "Why in God name do I have wings?"I was answered by Percy saying "You know Its Gods not God, Greek HELLO!" "Wait you mean like the greeks and Greece"I gasped " are we in Greece?" "Sadly no" Nico said from somewhere in the bed next to mine "I thought you were napping!" I snapped at him "maybe, maybe not Wings"

I was now really unhappy I didnt like that nickname "Really I mean you could've at least call me Red." He looked from the other side of his bed "No" Every one left by the time I was going up to slap him. I did slap him too he was weird. Like he enjoyed it cause he didnt get me back...? Why I dont even know. "Do you have any music and how long have I been." I made a snoring noise "Its been a week which im surprised your not dead or starving and Yes I do why do you ask?" Woah its been a week How am I not dead thats REALLY weird "Uhh can you get me food and I really need some music right now it helps me think right." "Ok and Ugh I dont have what girls like so you might wanna ask one of the Apollo kids im sure they'd give you one of there's Apollo's cabins over there btw" I got up slowly tried to tuck in my wings gods im not going to get used to theese am I. I walked out with him and he walked one way I went the other I went up to the blond kid that winked at me while I was in the infermary.

"Hey" nice and suttle Lil "Oh Hiya your the Siren girl right?" "Uh Yea my names actually Lilith" "Cool im Ky its short for Kyle im a son of Apollo. Do you need anything?" " Yea I wanted to see if you guys had an Mp3 or something I can get my music on?" He looked around in the cabbin spilled a few boxes and stuff he handed me a Ipod "Its my half sister's but its her spare just wipe it and there you go I think the big house has like Wi-Fi I dont really know much of that stuff." As I walked out I gave him a smirk "Thanks" he didnt say your welcome but I had a feeling he was thinking it. I looked up at the sun "Holy Cow its noon" some kids walked by as I headed for the Big House as most people in the camp called it. I asked Chiron if I could download some music he told me "If that makes you feel better then yes Miss" So I logged into my Itunes account and redownloaded and kept the other song from the Ipod. I got my usual songs which some people would think I didnt listen to this kind of music. But I My Hero, Lady Marmalade, Girlfriend, Popular, and Like 20 more songs Those were the ones tha helped more though so made sure I got those first then I went back to the infermary where Nico was waiting with a snack bar "Really a snack bar bro I'm starving and you get me a flippin snack bar".

And he of course retorted back "Im not your Bro im not a servant and I heck am not your boyfriend to take care of you so here take it or leave it" I plugged the headphones in snatched the bar and sat back in the bed and picked a song I may have picked a song that made me even more angrier due to the fact that shuffle picked Girlfriend out of all songs why this one. " Are you listening to Avril Lavigne?" He asked even though I could barely here him. I may have sounded quite loud "YES DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT!" He shrugged at sat next to me and took one of my headphones. "Really." It made me feel weird when the song changed to Pursuit Of Happieness and he leaned his head on my shoulder "I like this song" he said it softly like it was a strange thing to say "Yeah I do to." When Percy walked in and saw us all he said was "Awwwwwwww" at that moment I took the headphone from Nico's ear and kicked him off the bed got up and punched Percy "Who's your godly parent hmmm cause I can sure as heck punch harder than You!" He muttered holding his stomach. "Still think its cute." He ran straight for the bathroom and puked. Boys shouldn't mess with a girl like me cause you WILL get a bruise or something to remember I did it. "Percy you know shes your sister right?" Nico was having some trouble getting up Percy yelled under a puke "WHAT!" "Hows he my brother Nico?"He answered back "Chiron will explain I really hurt my butt on the way down THANKS TO YOU." I laughed at the both who just got there butt's kicked by a girl and of course Nico got up and Percy came out of the bathroom after he lost his breakfast I guess "Make another comment about me and him and you wont just loose food."

Ok after the whole scene with the music and stuff I was starting to like Lilith but not in a girlfriend way at least not yet I think. Me and Percy knew how she was gonna be like and she would be like Annebeth and Clarrise in one which isnt a good thing. As she walked in back of me and Percy we were talking about "dude stuff" which was really Percy asking if I was gonna make a move on her. "I dont know if shes my type of girl."_Why was Percy bringing me into this conversation_. "You are so stubborn Nico look if you want to know if shes your type look at her music see if you like any of her stuff and then you know see if she likes you." I thought to myself what did I see while she was scrolling through the music I saw alot of rock and some girly songs. "Im going to go talk to her you go in front." I slowed down and she was staring at her phone but somehow knew I was there cause she questioned my presence "What do you want Skull Face?" Did she really think of that on her own "I wanted to talk you know getcha all settled in and stuff." Which she of course didnt fall for she stuck a headphone in my ear and gave me the Ipod "Im not def by the way and If you ever make a move on me you will end up in Tartarus" She was red in the face and Ran off to the Big house "Ouch you just got told" and for him tryng to give me the idea I kicked him for both the comment and the idea.

So lets just say I wasnt really hearing music from the headphones I just blasted them while they were in my pocket. So of course when i heard what Nico and Percy were talking about I felt that was I gonna get used if he went for me. So when Nico came to see what I was doing I played a really mean song that most guys hate and that was Fake It. Because He was so not gonna be my boyfriend if anything and this song could a hurt a persons feelings really quickly. So I threw him the headset and stormed off to the Big House and Chiron was waiting there for me. "Wheres Percy and Nico?" I felt like yelling but I calmed my voice. "They are just being a bunch of JERKS!" Ive only been here for like 2 hours really and people are already trying to make a move on me. Then Nico walked in like he was gonna yell at me. I didnt look at him and when Percy walked in he probably wished he didnt. "PERCY!" The blond girl from the infermary said. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" She pinned him to a wall while I was just so so very confused "Nico Did It I SWEAR!" Nico wasnt happy about that comment. "What I didnt do anything you told me what to do-" Before I could finish hearing him I just said something was really really killing me in my back I felt like I was being stabbed. Everyone stared as I was about to fall on the floor. _Dont do Lil this Will Hurt You Dont dont._ My vision was fading "CATCH HER" Cold arms caught me _Nico_ I thought dreamily Why did this happen to me. Why Zeus WHY!

**Thanks For Reading My First FanFic 3. Hope You enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2 The World Isnt Ending Trust Me

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS. PJO belongs to Rick Riordan. oh and if you've read this far the stories before The Lost Hero XD totally forgot to mention. Also the chapter may be cofusing i had no one to edit and im lazy :P. THX FOR READING!**

I woke up and yet everyone was quite till they saw me open my eyes. Percy was yelling at the blond girl she was yelling at Nico and Percy and Chiron was yelling at the blond girl for dragging Percy and Nico to the floor and almost killing them both."Why Me" They all froze and stared at me. At the same time everyone said "What."I yelled out. "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE HERE WHATS SO IMPORTANT ABOUT A SIREN" I didnt mean to then storm off but hey drama is fun. I ran As fast as I could into the forest everyone was screaming at me people were running after me and I just didnt want to be around this. Then I saw someone very peculiar who was taking care of a tree i sat near the ocean and saw a city I thought to myself Am I in New York? If we were then I was on Long Island, right? I started to cry the girl looked over and I heard her run over "Whats wrong?" I made a sniffling noise " I dont want to be different." She sat next to me getting her some what green-ish skin along with her purple dress sandy. "Why dont you want to be special whats wrong with being special." I guess she didnt understand what I ment I pulled down the back of my shirt. Her eyes widened and I just wanted to leave she replied "Oh your Uh...a Harpie.." I gigled at the comment "Your a..a...Uhh...I give up who are you?" I started to crack up "Im Lilith The Siren and you are?" she started to nod and said her name in a joycful tone "Im Juniper im a nymph" I gave her a clap and felt a bit happier. "what wrong with being a Siren Lilith?" I was an Antisocial person so attention was a HUGE no no for me I hated attention it just made me feel queasy. "Im very...umm...antisocial." She looked at me like I were some person on drugs "Really? Are you sure ive seen you around camp like twice."She giggled. "Do you like Nico?" Even I started to giggle. "In his dreams" and thats when we both fell into I heard them coming I told Juniper to hide she said its ok "HEY what do you-" Nico saw Juniper. He came up to me and whispered in my ear "Did she Do any weird things to you" i pushed him away to tease at him "Yes Nico she told me to become a nymph like her I start loving trees more. Pft yea like she would do anything to me." He started looking at me wide eyes. Does he know the meaning of sarcasm I thought in my head. "WHY WOULD DO THAT PLEASE DONT BECOME A-" I cut him off "Its called Sarcasm idiot." Before I even started talking to Nico, Juniper was gone. I turned around "Where's Juniper?" He didnt answer instead he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. "Please dont make me do this again."...This Just Got REALLY Akward.

I pulled her close to me, she wanted to have Juniper back in this conversation well I know how to do that. I hugged her and well that was the worst mistake I could do. "WHAT THE HECK NICO!" she pushed me off her. There was the nymph coming out of hiding. But by the time I saw Juniper I was slapped and punched in the face and gut. I fell to the floor with a loud. Oof! She ran off. Well Nico there goes getting one good girlfriend Owwww. As she ran off she kept screaming "THE WORLD IS ENDING ISNT IT!" She continued to run away. I muttered to myself "The world isnt ending trust me." Juniper spoke in a I-told-you-so voice"Oh Nico What have you not learned from girls." I was ready to come at Juniper "Can you...get me an icepack" "What the magic word." "GET ME A GOD DARN ICEPACK, JUNIPER." She muttered going to find Grover "Fine ." I evetually passed out by the time Juniper got there.

A Few Hours Later...

"I didnt mean to kill him or anything im so sorry." "Its not your fault Lilith you didnt understand what he was doing at the time he will wake up." Lilith was sorry for punching and slapping me...? Why I liked it and I just really wanted to do that I thought shed be angry. "Can I sit and wait for him to wake up Percy." "Its not my problem go ahead." I went back to sleep I dreamed of the hug that afternoon. Then I slowly woke up. "..Hey...Im so sorry I didnt mean to I just..im so sorry." I just replied in a ridiculous answer "Did you enjoy it cause I sure did." She stared at me then looked away I could tell she was SO blushing. "Ha Ha Ha your blushing." " I am not!" "Yeah you are" she looked at me and I felt really turned on when she said "Im sleeping in your cabin." She let out a long heavy sigh "They decided while I was out why in Zeus name would they do that." She just stared as I put my shirt on and then bit her lip "What are you staring at?" she didnt reply she just stared at me and bit her lip. Is she checking you out Nico? The thought made me feel sick. "Hmm?..Oh Im sorry spaced out but uh...Yea im staying in your cabin I told Percy about the umm..thing on the beach and Annebeth yelled at me and then she was like Awww...I dont know whats wrong with your friends...So are you okay if I stay in your cabin?" I thought. "Uh Yea its cool I guess." Yay I got a roommate this is gonna be even more weird. "But shouldn't you be in Percy's cabin your a daughter of Poseidon you know" she looked at me. "Chiron said I must stay with you because you must take me to Hades." Thats when I rememberd the quest Hades said to keep her safe till the time was right. Which was when? "Ok I guess but try not to punch me as often as you do now I dont want to be dead anytime soon." She just laughed and took my hand. "You follow my rules Skull Boy."

We Are most certainly NOT a couple and Chiron said by the end of the week if Josie wasnt "claimed" something was terribly wrong with the gods. It was at least 2 weeks and Josie wasnt claimed whats going on. I layed down on my bed in the Hades cabin It was across the other side of the room from Nico's so nothing weird would go on...Not that I wanted something to go on. Why do I yell at myself sometimes. "You should get ready for dinner before its to late." Nico was annoying at some point ive been here. I still havent gotten over are hug that afternoon on the beach. "Ugh do I have to go to dinner I just wanna sit here." I really wasnt in the mood for food. "Yes you have to come to dinner its like breakfast you have to go to that to." I stalked off to the bathroom and took a quick shower. "Dont take to long im waiting for you!" he yelled over the sound of water flooding out the spout. "Ok I got it" I took a quick shower while singing to myself Some Lady Gaga song called Applause. I stepped out of the bathroom

"I stand here wa-aiting for you

To bang the gong

To crash the critics saying is it right or is it wrong"

Nico Yelled from the porch "Its dinner time not sing time." I ran out the bathroom door while still pulling down my shirt "Dude come out the bathroom already dressed I dont need to see any of that." I could tell I was blushing cause he gave me a smirk "Blushing" I grabbed on to him and pulled him out the door. "Kicking your butt." We walked to the dinning pavillion and gladly I was allowed to sit with Nico. After dinner I came acustom to giving an offering to the Olympians. Iwatched as my best friend got up to give and offering to her Olympian Father.

I got up to give my offering to who ever was my Olympian dad. And there was a bolt of lightning that stopped me from moving away once I gave the offering everyone stared as I fell to the ground. I started to breath heavily and there was something shiny bright as the sun on top of my head. I looked up and saw a bright glow above my head and clearly everyone else saw it to. I gasped as I realized I was a child of Hyperion the titan of light

I stared at her and got out of my confusion when Mr.D yelled out "That Is Impossible!" I stared like Mr.D was a magicain who just killed some one from a trick. Then Nico whispered to me "She's the child of Hyperion, 2 of the most imporatant people in that school and there were no monster how is that possible?" It sounded more like a question than a comment. "I dont know I was just a student at the time." She got up slowly looked around and just calmly said "Is this a good thing or a bad thing." I stiffled a laugh and so did Nico people looked at me and him and cotinuedto stare. Josie got up tapped me on the shoulder. Which was a sign she wanted to talk we had are own friend code for these types of thing I continued to hum random songs as I got up and followed her. We reached a dock where no one else was. "Wow Hyperion..." She was so convuluted I couldnt help her whether I wanted to or not. "Why am I the only daughter of Hyperion I mean Nico and Percy are the only ones from the Big Three why was I a an only child of a titan." I wanted to explain what Nico was telling me but all I knew was that Titan werent allowed to have children. She contiued to talk but I spaced out as usual. "So can you help me?" Oh no What did she say uhhh uhh uh WHAT DID SHE SAY LILITH! I tried to trick her in saying what she said while I was spaced out. "I dont know Josie." Before I knew it Nico came out to the dock great what did we do now. "Josie Chiron wants you at the big house now and Lilith we need to go to the cabin." Josie looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Nico..."She was so sad. "Can I get a hug from you guys before I go?" I gave her a hug and then waited for Nico she gave him a hug and then something unexpected she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for bringing me here" I heard her whisper in Nico's ear. He just blushed. As we walked into the Hades cabin I started calling him and he hated that. "So did you like that kiss." He turned as pink as a flower. "Shut up Lilith you wish that were you." Immediatly I got up and pushed him toward the wall with my arm on his throat. "And your point is." I narrowed my eyes. Go ahead say I dare you! I thought to myself caustionously. I took my arm off his throat. There was a really long akward silence then he just...leaned over and kissed me. His lips were soft I felt like he was turnng switches in my hed on and off like crazy. He removed his lips from mine "Um Goodnight Lilith..." He was trying to think of more to say but he didnt I went to my bed after getting dressed and went into a long deep sleep. But not for long.

I had a harder time sleeping than Lilith I kept think of our kiss does this mean were are together or is it just...Nico your 16 you can do what you want with girls they just play hard to get sometimes. What is wrong with me? Am I really to sensitive No your not your a son of Hades your tough and somewhat mean...I'm I started to fall asleep I heard the loudest dubstep in the world and some other songs playing.I got up walked to Lilith's bed and pulled the covers she was only wearing a Really short and tight tank top that hardly fit her while sleeping. "Dude What the heck's your problem !"I tried to keep my cool. "Turn down your music I can hear it" I pointed to where I was sleeping. "from down there." She recovered herself. "I dont care if you can hear me from China stop bothering me!" " What ever babe." I was already walking away when when she yelled at me. "Fine be like that." She huffed and contiued while I just hopped in bed and fell asleep.

Boys can be extremly weird especially demigod boys. That morning-ish I pulled the covers on Nico to see how he liked it. I had earned myself a kick in the thigh. The good thing was that it didnt hurt bad thing was I fell to the floor while Nico laughed in his bed. "Thats not funny."I grumbled. He just laughed. "Are you kidding thats hilarious." I scowlded him as I got up. I walked out the door to find myself face to face with Kyle the son of Apollo. "Oh Hi there Kyle." I think he was trying to say something but he just froze. "Kyle!" "Sorry I just spaced out." He had something in back of him. "Um I had this for you" he pulled out a rose from his back. "Aw thats so sweet Thank you." I heard Nico making a puke noise. I banged on the door and he just yelled. "IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" I whispered to Kyle. "He's a lazy bum." He held in his laughter as did I. " I'll see you later ok?" He whispered back. "Are you going to archery?"..."What!"

So Archery um not my sport and/or weapon. I was at practice with Nico, and Kyle was helping me get better Nico didnt bother though. As if he would really care for you. Your just a wanna be...was that me...What was that? Hahaha Im just a voice telling you the truth. "Thats not true!" I blurted out I covered my mouth. "What's not true?" Nico replied as I watched Kyle get more arrows. Im so dead. "Uhh im just talking to myself..." Fall for the bait please fall for it. "Ok then." I heard him mutter something I couldnt really catch what he said.

After Archery with Lilith which was kind of weird in my opinion. Girls are weird sometimes. Anyways I went off to Aphrodite cabin and knocked on the door. The person I just expected was there. "Hey Nico" said my somewhat half-ex-girlfriend. "Hey Amanda can I come in." Amanda hesitated but then grinned and let me. She knew why I was here and it was the same reason I got in trouble for a few weeks ago but now I didnt care.

"OooooooOooo We called it off again Last Night But

OooooooOoooThis Time Im Tellin You In Telling You

We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together

Weeee Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together"

I sighed. "What is wrong with me!" Percys my brother right? So can I go to his cabin for advice...?Maybe Chiron can let me stay in his cabin this place gives me chills. I went off to the Big House. I looked everywhere yet Where was Chiron? As I was heading out I saw him coming in. He opened the door. "Ah Lilith What are you doing in here?" I answered back. "I came to ask if I can move into Percys cabin I really dont like Hades cabin and since Percys my brother I was just wanting to ask so...Please?" He thought for a second. If he were about to say no I would burst into tears and start begging cause that always works. "I supose but you cant go back to the Hades cabin and stay there pick one and stay there. "Yes Sir!" I raised my hand to my head and then a smile broke to my face and he laughed a little.

**So Yea Short-ish but I got something thru next chapter they are going to-wait why am I telling you its a secret. But The next Chapters IMPORTANT!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Prophecy

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS. PJO belongs to Rick Riordan. And the song belong to whoever made them! THX FOR READING!**

I had rushed to Percy's Cabin He wasnt there so i settled my book bag of unnecessary things. I stepped out of the cabin asking people if they'd seen my brother. Nothing. I went to the arena he wasnt there but for a second I saw Nico and bolted out. Where was Percy? I decided to go take a shower at the cabin and wait for him to come. Thoughts began to pop into m head._ Do I like Nico? Why? Or do you like Kyle? If you do why? what Is a siren anyways. _my thoughts ended when i heard a female voice. I grabbed my towel and stepped out of the bathroom. I saw the darkest of mist in the center of the room. I Knew who it was in the back of my head it was the god that killed me in my earlier lifetime. It was Nyx. Total shock filled my body. "Hello again old friends its been what 20 years since your last death."

I was backing into the wall as she got closer. You're su-supose to b-b-be in Tartarus. "Ah for now im just an illusion child." I was still scared out of my mind she killed my earlier life she could do it again at any point. I hit the wall while backing up. the illusion had played with my hair. I have a quest for you my old friend, she hide the smile of a killer. She proceeded with what she had started to say. "If you mind of course the quest is simple." I thought of anything to keep me from loosing my brain from the trauma. Her had turned into a mischievous smile. "The quest is to find an item that had been stolen from me and bring it to Erebus my husband if you succeed I swear I wont destroy the camp when I... well that's not important but do note im giving you my sympathy from when I killed you." With that the dark figure had left leaving me in a curled ball against the wall.

**Percy's POV**

I had walked in on something that terrified me. My sister was against the wall crying in her knees. I dropped everything and ran to her,her hair covered her face and she wouldn't stop crying. No matter what she wouldn't stop I had done a brotherly thing and tried to hug her but she continued to cry without stopping. I ran out of the Poseidon cabin. I need to get Annebeth Maybe she coul help me. After practically sprinting to the sword fighting arena I saw her. She was coming to give me a hug but she had seen my face. "Percy what happened? Whats wrong?" I couldn't really say it out loud there were other people in the arena. " I need your help." I grabbed her hand and ran to my cabin. Lilith was still in the corner but she had stopped crying. "Oh My gods what happened?" "I don't know I came in and she was there but she was crying now she's stopped." she didn't even get in her clothes she still had a towel around her. Annebeth looked at me and pointed to the door with a fierce look. "I need you to go Percy this is something I can only do but go find Rachel she could help me as well." I rn out the door to the Big House. I hope Rachel could help my sister I really hoped.

**Lilith's POV**

I had awoken in my bed my eyes had stung. I looked at my arms someone had trace my veins in black marker. I sat up and looked around I-I-I was in the cabin but when I looked next to me there two people one was crouching at my bed side and the other was sitting on Percy's bed. I looked at who was at my bed side. It was Nico and he was asleep holding my hand. I looked at the other person. I could clearly tell who it was. But I was to distracted at who walked in. " So we learned she can digest more ambrosia than a normal demigod." that's of corse till they saw me the drop the ambrosia and yelled. "SHES FINALLY AWAKE!" my hand was been clamped on by Nico's hand. He looked at my face. Percy had gotten up from his bed and the girl who was carrying the ambrosia ran over to me checking all my vitals and looking at my arm. "Now that your awake can you tell us what happen" The girls said "oh and im Rachel the camp Oracle." I looked at her then at Percy. He lip said the words _Shes a Friend_ in which I knew I could trust her. She had told me to slowly try to remember what had happened I tried not to think to deep about it cause then I would go back into that state of trauma." Nyx had visited me she killed my earlier life and she-she told me that she had a quest for me-" out loud Percy said "Well that explain the vain's turning black." I looked at my arm again my veins werent traced they were turning black. I wanted to yell out why was this happening but I decided to continue. "She wanted me to find a lost item of hers and bring it to Erebus her-her husband and..." I looked up I couldn't tell them about the destruction part. " that's all I can remember after that she left I guess." they looked at me ,Nico looked at me "Are you sure that all she had said."

Rachel suddenly looked sick. "Oh man she's gong to spit somethin' out." Percy held on to Rachel out of her came a green smoke.

_The tread shall begin with one light_

_but the girl will shine just as bright_

_to follow to kill woven in a cloth_

_the Night shall rule over what will fall_

_All will be lost._

With that Rachel fell in Percy's hand A little shaken up. "What did I spit out cause I really didn't feel good about that one." Rachel looked like a dizzy hippie who was just in a patch of flowers."That make no sense the last line was suppose to rhyme with something else." I thought A_ll will be lost. Should I tell them the rest? _"That mean this is bad if the last line doesn't rhyme."Percy had said in the most dumb voice. _No Shiz Sherlock _I thought in my head Why is my brother completely oblivious. I slowly got up. I looked at wat I was wearing...who put clothes on me while I was in my state? "I would ask who got me dressed but I don't want to know."And with that we left on that awkward moment.

**10:31 PM Mount Olympus POV**

The gods had been over commotion of this Prophecy since the afternoon when Apollo announced what had happened. Athena was strategizing before had as usual, Hephaestus Was working on some new armour that kept warrior protect from greek fire. Aphrodite and Persephone were having a nice conversation with some of the Nymphs. But everyone one had been it total terror when Zeus and Poseidon had heard what happened they began to fight already thinking about the horror of Nyx being out in the overworld. That was until their Brother Hades came he had a deal to make with them about a certain someone.

**Josie POV**

What would you say to a friend you havent talked to? When I saw Lilith running from her cabin to the archery range I thought I could finally say "Hi." She just looked at me as if she didn't know me. "Josie I know you're thinking im trying to ignore you or something but its been a long day i just want to get some arrow practice then we can have the longest chat ever okay?" I looked at her When did I become your least important. I just nodded and said "Okay." Even though I knew none of that was going to happen. I left her there at the range and went to the Big house. That's where I was living till Chiron can solve the Titan thing. It was nice to get to know the Oracle and Dionysus and even Chiron they treated me like a normal demigod which for Mr.D wasnt anything special. I did get to learn how to play their little game pinnacle or something like that. I went up to my room in the Big House. Now I just had to find my headphones. The room was a complete mess. Dirty clothes on the floor, muddy shoes in the corner, and -"Left over pizza?" I shivered at the note it was a few days old. "Gods I need to clean." Someone was behind me I could feel there presence but I just continued picking through things trying to find my headphones. "It sure is dirty." At first I thought it was Chiron or Rachel but I turned around to find a kid from the Apollo cabin. "Names Kyle You're the Titan girl right?" I sat there completely blank minded he was Hot and cute. But I snapped myself out of the illusion and nodded my head going back to searching. "Well" He stepped closer I could still sense him getting closer "they are having a meeting and since you're the only child of Hyperion you have to come." He got even closer and stroked my hair that's when I snapped.I quickly turned around and pointed my finger at him. "I saw you flirting with my best friend So don't come to me because she doesn't like you!" I had no idea where that came from but his face was in shock. "I'm sorry ive-ive just had a bad day." he looked at me and he just gave me one of those friend hugs the ones that comfort.

It was nice having a Friend again

**Aw Thats So SWEET :D Its a short chapter but it was important. I feel like everythings going to fast...Anyone else? I'll fix that But thats Soooo Cute Josie+Kyle All Da Way :D**


	4. NOTE PLEASE READ

**Autors Note**

**Hey guys its me and I just wanted to say the story will be postponed till im done studying for an End Of Course exam that I have VERY soon but dont worry during spring break im going to take ALL The time I can and im gonna update daily...hopefully. So I bid thee farewell and Thanks for reading.**


End file.
